


Beginner's Holiday

by Arsenic



Series: A Bat and Some Authority [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Dick wants M and Andrew to come for Thanksgiving.





	Beginner's Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sizna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizna/gifts).



> Unbeta'ed, because at this point I'm just having fun. It's for Crow, since I kinda feel like we share this series now. I totally recognize that she doesn't celebrate this holiday, but hey, *throws confetti and runs away*

It's one of the few nights the three of them have managed to actually be in each other's presence. Andrew and M have come to Bludhaven to patrol, as Dick has the next day off. They're on a rooftop, in the wake of a too-easy take-down of some petty drug dealers, when Dick says, "I want you guys to come to the Manor with me for Thanksgiving."

"What?" M asks. "No, I mean, I heard you, but no, yes, actually, what?"

Andrew stays quiet, watching Dick. He gets a very specific posture when he's saying something he's rehearsed a bunch, and he has it now. Dick says, "We've been doing this thing for almost nine months now, M's already met Jason, Cass, and Steph, and both of you have met Tim and Damian, you know perfectly well how important family is to me, I want you to come eat some turkey and sweet potato stuff that is so good I'm pretty sure it's illegal in most countries, and probably play some very cut-throat rounds of Risk and Charades."

"Neither your dad nor I are known for playing well with others," M points out.

"And yet B adopts every third orphan on the street, and the only reason he lets the other two go is because sometimes other foster parents get there first. And you're in a relationship with two men. I think we can all manage for an evening."

Andrew smiles down at the ground. "He's making a lot of good points."

"You just want to meet Alfred and leave us for him," M says.

"Which I'm risking in this deal," Dick says, "so, you know, there's a lot on the line for me, here."

Andrew laughs. The lines of M's shoulders are taut, though, and he's pretty sure Dick's managed to hit on one of M's few vulnerabilities. He asks, "Can we have a couple of days to think?"

Dick shrugs, but his expression, even behind the domino, is fragile. "Alfred always makes way too much, anyway."

Andrew reaches out and pulls Dick to him, stealing a kiss. "Just a couple of days."

*

Andrew lets the subject lie while they're with Dick, but as soon as they get back to the apartment, he asks, "So what gives?"

"Not tonight, honey, I have a headache," M says.

"Midnighter."

"Ooo, pulling out the full names here. Works better when someone remembers their mom calling them by it."

"Even if you were as good at bullshitting as you think you are, you'd still be crap at it with me." Andrew collapses onto the couch and waits.

M rolls his eyes. "You, sweetcheeks, might be the kind of girl a nice boy can bring home to mom, but I am not. And we're kind of a package deal."

"Wow."

"I'm—"

"Nope, gimme a moment, because I have heard some dumb shit come out of your face during the course of our relationship, but this is taking the cake and I gotta sit with it for a second."

M rubs his hand over his face. "Drew."

"It's not like he's taking us to some three bed, two and a half bath in the suburbs of Cleveland, with a mom, a dad, two kids, and a cat, for fuck's sake. It's Wayne Manor. With Batman, his passel of misfit crime-fighting children, and a butler who might be from the Wooded Lands."

M is coiled like a boa constrictor. "Batman, who kicked one of those kids out for killing shitstains."

"And yet Dick clearly indicated that Jason was gonna be at Thanksgiving. Every family has its disagreements."

"Well, I wouldn't know, would I?" M asks, his arms going wide.

Andrew blinks. "Oh."

"No," M starts, "No, that wasn't—"

"He loves us."

"I—what? Yes, I know, I'm not sure what—"

"Dick loves us and he wants us to meet his family because of that. And he is not the kind of guy who would put two people he loves in a situation he knew was doomed to failure. Something a little tense? Sure, because he trusts us to be adults. But something there's no way we can win at? Not in a million years. Stop underestimating him."

"I'm not, that is not—"

"But you are, or you wouldn't be freaking out that fucking Batman isn't going to like you. Jesus."

"Would you stop interrupting?"

"If you'd say something I thought was worth finishing, sure," Andrew agrees.

M blinks. "You're an asshole."

"Never has the truism 'takes one to know one' been truer."

"And I don't care if Batman likes me."

"Yeah, okay. You just care if Dick's dad does."

M looks away. Andrew gets up, crossing to him so that he can put his hands on M's face. M doesn't pull away from the contact. Andrew asks, "Do you honestly believe either of us would put you in a position where we thought you might be hurt?"

M swallows, and doesn't answer, but the truth of it is in his eyes, flat and scared but unwavering. Andrew smiles. "No. You know we wouldn't."

Softly, M says, "I don't even know what family means."

Andrew tilts his head. "Yeah, babe. You do."

M's hand fists in Andrew's shirt. He frowns, but nods. "Okay. Thanksgiving."

Andrew smiles. "We'll bring the wine. All of it."

*

About a week later, when M is off wreaking some havoc on the Garden, something he likes to do in his spare time so that nobody gets complacent, Andrew lets himself into Dick's place with a large pizza and garlic knots and waits for Dick to get home from work.

It's about an hour later when Dick comes in and throws his keys in the bowl by the door. He stops and calls out, "Um. Do I smell food?"

"I put the pizza in the oven," Andrew says, coming out of the kitchen to give him a welcome home kiss.

Dick melts into the kiss, but then says, "Just you?"

"I wanted to chat."

"Everything okay?"

"Sometimes we're all gonna have to play a little bit of interference, I think. Just part of the deal."

"Okay," Dick says slowly. He goes to the oven to pull out the pizza. "This about Thanksgiving?"

Andrew nods. "We're coming."

Dick lights up like a carnival ride. "That's—right, okay, that's good."

Andrew smiles. Dick takes a bite and chews before saying, "But you're here, so, tell me what's going on."

Andrew takes his own piece of pizza, but doesn't eat it. "The thing about M is that he's entirely comfortable in his own skin until he's not."

"Yeah," Dick agrees. "We kind of have that in common."

"But you know where you come from. You can trace those feelings, and you can reassure yourself that you _belong_ where you are. He can't."

Dick takes another bite. Andrew makes himself breathe. "Sorry, I'm not mad at you."

"I know," Dick says. "Didn't take it that way. Just trying to piece out what you're telling me."

"He thinks your dad is going to judge him and you're going to take that judgment into account."

Dick tilts his head. "I _do_ listen to B. But there's a difference between listening to him, and always doing what he says. I love B, more than I can really say. I also know he's not great at seeing gray, he judges more harshly than he should a lot, and his ability to have a sustained relationship dips into the negative column."

More softly, he continues, "And I know M. I know he believes in himself and the choices he makes, but I also know he's not always certain of his humanity. I know I love him, and B being disapproving of my choice because his moral code doesn't always mesh with M's isn't going to change that. This isn't a test, Drew."

"I know that."

"Then I need you to help me make him see it."

Andrew scrunches his nose. "Yeah, we might just have to accept that there might need to be a little bit of damage control the evening of."

"Nah, I don't think so. I used my influence with Jay's boyfriend to make sure they'd be there, and B will be too busy trying to make nice with Jay so Alfred doesn't kill him to be all that worried about whom I've brought home. Also, Jay is totally the fire to M's house, which should work out nicely."

"You're kind of a devious little shit at times." Andrew reaches out to tug Dick to him.

Dick goes easily, with a laugh. "Thought that was what you saw in me."

*

"I know I was the one who insisted we go, but I've changed my mind," Andrew says, when M walks out of their room ten minutes before they need to leave for the manor. He's in pressed navy blue slacks with a crisp white button down that's unbuttoned two down past the collar as well as the sleeves being rolled up to just below his elbow, and a navy slim-fit vest. Andrew might not technically be only human, but he can be weak.

"Not a chance," M says. "I bought new shoes for this shit."

Andrew glances down and catches sight of the silver wingtips. "Yeah, okay."

M's eyes sweep up and down Andrew, who'd gone a little more casual, with gray slacks and a black v-neck cashmere over an oxford, and says, "But afterwards I'm undressing you with my teeth."

Casually, Andrew suggests, "It's possible we should dress up for each other slightly more often."

"Nobody likes the voice of reason," M tells him. "You have the brandy?"

"And the bonsai bush, we're set."

"Dick better not have been fucking with us about that plant. I will end him in front of his family and any watching deities. With extreme prejudice."

Andrew walks by M, brushing him with his hip. "Dick is as intent as you are that this goes correctly. Door, my little jewelbox."

M brings up the portal. "After you, honeybunches of nutmeg."

*

They're greeted at the Manor door by the very personification of the rain cloud emoji. Andrew smiles. "Good to see you again, Damian."

Damian narrows his eyes. "If you upset Grayson, I will eviscerate you in the gardens and leave you for my dog to spread your entrails so as to fertilize Pennyworth's shrubbery."

"Oh good," M says, stepping over the threshold. "And here I was concerned I wouldn't be any use in death."

Damian hisses at him and stomps off down the hall. Andrew steps inside and closes the door behind them. "Uh. Thoughts on which direction to go?"

M seems to be listening for a clue when Dick comes sprinting around the corner. "Shit, sorry, I was helping Alfred with the—"

Andrew cuts him off with a kiss. "Hey there, happy Thanksgiving."

"Right yes, hi, happy Thanksgiving, I'm thankful you're here."

"Wow," M says.

"Don't even, I make Bruce come up with something every year. Nobody's exempt, not even Jay and little D."

Andrew waits for M to dig in, but when he glances over, M's watching Dick, who's a little flushed, probably from the heat of the kitchen and running to greet them, casually dressed and happy. Andrew sees the moment M knows exactly what he's thankful for, not that he's going to say it aloud. He'll come up with something stupid, like peanut butter, because that's who he is. 

M says, "Just. Introduce me to your grand-butler guy. I got him a baby Japanese tree."

Dick grins. "Yeah, come on. Time for introductions."

*

Andrew remembers Tim, of course, although he looks considerably more at ease than he did the last time they were in contact. Dick introduces the woman who's helping him decorate the mantle in the dining room as Steph. She gets a look in her eye that even Andrew can recognize is going nowhere anyone wants, and Dick says, "Not until we've all had enough to drink, sis."

He leads them to the kitchen, then, where another woman is making fast work of several vegetables with a knife. He says, "Cass, meet Andrew, you know M. This is Cass, she's not much of a talker."

She smiles at them and waves hi before going back to her cutting. An older man walks away from the stove and says, "So you're the men who have cut into so much of Master Richard's family time."

Andrew feels M sink his center of gravity into the floor, the way he does when he's prepared to fight. Andrew holds out his hand, placing himself between the two men. "Guilty as charged, I'm Andrew, and you must be Alfred. Dick's told us a lot."

"Yes, he's had quite a bit to say about you as well. We were pleased when told you would be joining us." Alfred turns his gaze to M. "My goodness, is that a Bird Plum? It's lovely."

Andrew watches as the two of them exchange the plant, M's body language still charged. Finally, M says, "Thank you for the invitation."

Alfred smiles. "Anyone Master Richard finds important enough to consider his own is welcome in this house."

M's jaw tics ever so slightly, the way it does when he's not wholly sure how to take something. "Ah. Thanks."

Alfred's expression is uncomfortably perceptive as he asks, "Drinks?"

Dick presses his face into Andrew's back and mumbles, too quietly for anyone who doesn't have enhanced hearing to hear, "Yes please, all the drinks."

*

Andrew knows, cerebrally, that Bruce Wayne runs with Superman and Wonder Women and other metas without skipping a beat. His first thought when he actually sees him is that he's so…human-sized. Which, of course he is. Dick manages the same, and Dick is human-sized as well. This makes sense, being that they're both human. It's just odd. Nobody expects Batman to be, uh, Bruce Wayne. And vice versa. Obviously, since that is how this all works.

Bruce's handshake is firm, but there's no challenge to his grip. His, "Welcome," isn't charming, but it isn't cold, either. It's the greeting of a dad meeting his son's boyfriend. Boyfriends, in this case. Andrew doesn't _want_ to, but he can appreciate the other man's wariness.

M, on the other hand, is clearly made nervous by it. He behaves himself, though, probably only because Dick looks like a very large puppy waiting to be kicked. He shakes Bruce's hand and says, "Thank you for having us."

Bruce tilts his head slightly. "Thank you for joining."

He drops the handshake and asks Dick, "Has the prodigal middle child arrived yet?"

"Oh, we're joking about this, are we?" Dick asks.

Bruce shrugs. "I promised to be on my best behavior with him, not with you."

Dick looks over at M and goes, "No, oh no. Do _not_ encourage this behavior."

M smiles his most faux-innocent smile. "You wanted us to get along, didn't you?"

*

Jason and Roy show up about fifteen minutes before it's time to be seated. M, Andrew, and Dick have settled on one of the couches in front of the fire. Cass and Alfred are still in the kitchen, Tim is chatting with Bruce about something in the dining area, and Stephanie is outside, playing with Damian and what appears to be a turkey. Because that's a totally normal pet.

Jason disappears into the kitchen and Roy comes and sits on Dick's uninhabited lap, saying, "You must be M and Andrew."

Dick wraps an arm around his waist. "Are you…sober?"

Roy smacks him. "Yes, asshole."

"Okay, ow, and also, you just gave me half a lap dance and came onto my boyfriends when yours is one room over, it wasn't a crazy question."

"If I were giving you a lapdance there'd be no halves about it, Grayson, and I'm not hitting on anyone, I'm vetting the shit out of these two, now shut up and let me talk."

Dick snorts, but does as told. Roy leans in slightly. "Now then. What are your intentions toward this here fine-assed vigilante?"

"I will push you onto the floor, see if I don't," Dick says.

Everyone ignores him. Andrew says, "Personally, I've been working up toward one of the maid outfits, you know, the ones that just cover the front?"

"Clearly, we haven't discussed this, because I was thinking ass-less chaps, and some rope bondage," M says mildly.

Andrew can't help noticing that Dick looks a little interested in both of these propositions. Roy, for his part, says, "Sure, I mean, a little mundane, I was thinking the two of you were more imaginative, but I guess, fine."

"Bruce is going to walk over here any minute now, and I'm going to be the only innocent party," Dick threatens, even as the tips of his ears stay pink.

M, still ignoring Dick, says to Roy, "I think it's safe to say we were waiting to find out the lengths of his imagination."

"What he wants," Andrew tosses in.

"His intentions," M finishes.

Roy's lips quirk. He twists to give Dick a kiss on the forehead and glides to his feet. "I'll tell Jay he doesn't have to kill anyone again just yet."

Dick covers his face. M pats him on the knee. "Remember, you were the one who wanted this."

"Keep talking," Dick says from behind his hands. "You know, if you never ever want to see me naked again."

"What if I go make you another pine tree on the rocks?" M offers.

"I might forgive you," Dick says.

M laughs and stands, going to get the drink. Andrew pulls Dick's hands down. "Roy's delightful."

Dick makes a strangled noise. "Oh yeah."

*

Someone, presumably Alfred, has made seating assignments. Andrew can see how this is probably for the best. Bruce is at one end of the table with Damian, Alfred, Cass, and Tim closest. Dick and Stephanie are squarely in the middle, with Andrew, M, Roy, and Jason bookending the other end of the table. It's a smart set up.

Jason's watching them. It's not a glare or the protective scowl that Bruce keeps only just managing to hide with a politely blank expression any time Andrew looks over. It's more like sheer curiosity.

They've made it past the acorn squash soup with pumpkin rolls, as well as the pomegranate and arugula salad—Andrew is full-steam ahead considering the science of cloning Alfred—and are about to start in on the main course when Jason says, "You died, right?"

It's asked softly. Andrew's not even sure he would hear it without his enhanced hearing. Next to him, M stiffens slightly, his knee knocking into Andrew's, but he doesn't respond. Dick's still chatting with Tim, in general it seems as if nobody has even noticed except Cass. Andrew gets the sense Cass notices _everything._.

Andrew nods. "Yeah."

Jason tilts his head. "And you—you remember, what came after?"

He nods. As much as he might not want to remember certain aspects, he remembers. Jason looks down at his plate. Roy settles his hand over the back of Jason's neck. M is the one who speaks, who says, "You wonder what it means that you don't remember anything."

Jason lifts his water glass in a mock salute. M says, "Maybe it just means that whatever brought you back didn't work the same as the magic I used."

Jason takes a sip. "Maybe. Or maybe it means neither heaven or hell let me in."

"Or maybe," Roy says, with the measured tone of someone who's mentioned this before, "it means that afterlife spaces aren't concrete physical data points that can be understood through either study or anecdotal evidence."

M smiles. "Or maybe that."

Jason doesn't look as though he's accepted that answer, but Alfred comes to the table with the turkey and evidently there are Carving Traditions that are not to be fucked with.

*

Dick gets his way, making everyone say one thing they're grateful for. Bruce's is two words, "This family," which Damian matches with a growled, "My pets," and Cass simply gestures at the people around the table, but they participate. Even Jason is stared down into muttering, "Roy fixing all the shit that keeps breaking."

M says, "This dinner, Jesus," and manages to sound incredibly sincere about that. 

Andrew rolls his eyes, but says, "The invitation here. And the welcome received."

Dick finishes them out with a glance along the breadth of the table and the statement, "That I've never fallen without one of you there to catch me."


End file.
